Perseus Jackson, Legacy of Asgard
by Rising-Gods-45
Summary: No one in Asgard was prepared for Ragnarok. It wiped out the entirety of their race nearly before they could even raise their forces in protest, but in the midst of all this dispair; one soul manages to be kept alive. This one child is the only remainder of the most ancient of societies, now it’s his job to save all other pantheons at the brink of destruction (pertemis or perzoe)


**A/N: Why start another new story when I can't even keep up with my other two? Simple two word answer: Writer's block**

**I recently watched most of the Avengers movies and this idea came to me, but I wouldn't say there's enough mention of any Norse mythology or Avengers to constitute a crossover, so don't worry about needing to know about that stuff. **

Breathing becoming shallow.

Heart pounding viciously inside of my chest.

Muscles straining as they pushed my body above and beyond its limits.

Focusing on the rythmic sound of my feet slapping against the muddy forest floor provided my only brief escape from the dreary world around me.

Rain was pouring down in sheets around me, ever so slightly restoring my energy, but nearly cutting off all my vision and hearing in the process.

I could feel the strain on my body and knew that despite my best efforts, there was nearly no chance for survival now.

Despite the imminent death slowly approaching, something within screamed for me to push myself harder, to beat the impossible odds currently stacked against me... to _survive_.

There was a feeling rising within me, one that I couldn't quite place then and there, but I've now come to realize it could have only been one thing... it was the Spirit of a Warrior beginning to bud.

I focused on everything around me, slowly allowing all the sounds around me to fade away as I felt a connection to the world around me begin to form: The wind and rain began to part around me, which was about the extent to my control over it.

Without the hindrance of the rain, I could now make out the pack of fiends from hell chasing me.

There was something odd about them, aside from the fact they consisted of a variety of creatures ranging from one eyed gym gurus to half donkey half metal vampires, they just seemed... foreign to me.

I shook off the uneasy feeling they gave to me and watched as a tall figure stepped out from the middle of ranks.

He had blonde hair that hung down in a curly mess to his shoulders, but the thrashing wind seemed to have no effect on it at all. His eyes flashed fiercely in time with the thunder overhead, and his overly bulky build just added to the intimidation.

With a wave of his hand, the rain died down almost instantly. I raised an eyebrow at the, admittedly cool, theatrics.

"I am Heracles, Son of Zeus and Master of the Skies... I was the greatest Demigod to ever live, and now I've become an immortal of almost unstoppable strength." He raised his hand and a giant club flashed into it, which he promptly pointed at me.

"My Master wishes to see you, and he shall not be denied." I took a step back in shock, eyes darting around the group of monsters wildly. It's true, I hadn't been with my family long before... before what happened, but they made sure I was very well educated on the main pantheon of earth... the Greeks.

"Wrong." He looked stunned and slowly lowered his club in shock. I took the momentary confusion to put on a little theatrics of my own.

Both of my hands reached up straight into the air. I could feel my electric blue eyes began to glow and a haze cover them as wisps of smoke began to flow out of them.

Wind slowly started to pick up and whip my unruly black hair around while thunder began to boom steadily overhead.

Heracles looked up at the sky in shock and a hint of fear as I slowly started to float into the air. True, my control over the air and wind were minor, but I could still manage some small things with them.

That's when my true power began to kick in. Lightning flashed fiercely around me, striking down most of the monsters but doing nothing to Heracles.

With my hands still raised to the sky, two bolts of lightning larger than any natural bolt ever recorded came down and struck my opened hands.

When the light faded, two fearsome axes were resting comfortably in my hand.

"You're the strongest _Greek _demigod to ever live." Both of us moved at the same time. Twin axes striking his surprisingly sturdy club in a collision that caused the heavens to boom with thunder.

I pushed against Heracles club harder and smirked when it began to move a little, only for him to throw me several feet a way with a lurch of his body into mine.

"Impressive, Norse. No wonder my master wants you alive, you'd make a very powerful allay." I stood shakily from the shattered remains of the tree I had broke through and eyes Heracles wearily.

Maybe if I was older, or more combat experienced than I would stand a chance, but even if my skills were better than him it mattered little with how much he outclassed me in the strength department.

I was only twelve, my deeply tanned skin just starting to form muscles. They weren't bulky like Heracles, but more of a lean build perfect for both speed and strength. The only hope I could possibly have against him was coming up with a good strategy.

We once again locked weapons, only this time I stayed solely on defense while dodging his powerful swings and attempting to come up with a way to somehow win the fight.

After running through a myriad of scenarios, and finally deciding on the one that I felt had the best chance to succeed, I put the plan into action.

Heracles rushed at me again, bringing his club in for a side swipe easily powerful enough to bust through steel. As it neared, I brought both my axes up protectively in front of myself, allowing his club to slam into them and launch me a couple feet backwards.

It wasn't exactly the most delightful experience, but it got the distance between us that I needed. I stood shakily from the ground and spit a wad of blood onto the ground my his feet, invoking a large smirk on his face.

"My brother, Thor, fought quite valiantly during Ragnorak. It mattered little when Jormungand, the serpant fated to kill him, bit straight through the middle of his hammer, somehow splitting it nearly down the middle." Heracles watched me in fake disinterest, clearly hanging onto every word I spoke about the end of Asgard.

"My father, Odin, immediately had it sent to Eitri to have it repaired for me. Do you know what he sent back?"

Heracles watched me with a raised eyebrow as I chucked one of my axes at him, slow enough that he could easily catch it.

As soon as his hand wrapped around the hilt, the blade dropped down into the dirt, with his hand trapped underneath.

"Twin Axes."

I dashed forward and brought down a hard overhead strike right on his neck with my remaining axe, but as soon as I broke skin he flashed away with a scream.

That's when the pain registered in my mind. The pain in my back from smashing through the tree was crippling. It was all I could do to make it over to a log and lean against it so I wasn't laying out in the open.

"Most impressive young one. You're lucky my brother Zeus sent me to check out what the commotion was or he would have struck you down the moment he saw you fighting his son." I sat there with closed eyes, not even needing to glance at the god to know who he was.

"Poseidon, I presume?" He grunted in acknowledgement while the soft sound of his shoes pressing into the muddy ground grew closer.

"Correct, now I believe I deserve to know your name, since you seem to already know mine?" I forced my eyes to open, immediately being drawn to the bright green eyes directly in front of me.

"My name, is Perseus Jackson. Demigod Son of Odin, wielder of the infamous Mjöljnir, last of the Norse line... and the only survivor of Ragnorak." The last thing I saw before finally losing control of the battle for consciousness was a worried Poseidon grabbing my shoulder and a flash of light consuming is.

**A/N: Notice the summary says Pertemis or Perzoë, so _please _tell me in the reviews which one you want! I'm down for either but seeing as Percy's a demigod I favor Perzoë slightly. **


End file.
